New Pyongyang
New Pyongyang is a fictional city located in like, Kenya or something. If humans suddenly vanished from existence (maybe because God got pissed at us), what would happen to it? 5 minutes before the disappearance: It was a normal day in New Pyongyang, well, as normal as it can get. People go about the city normally and everyone is having fun not knowing that they would all die horrible deaths in about 5 minutes. 0 seconds after people: EVERYONE IN THE WORLD FREAKING VANISHES. I dunno why, just don't ask. 0.5 seconds after people: A massive roar of sound suddenly occurs throughout the city as things that were being held by people collide with the ground and other things. Cups shatter, phones break, cars crash into other cars or walls. Overall, the city sustains minor damage. 2 hours after people: The city quietly dies down. Car and fire alarms drain down their batteries and the city becomes eerily quiet. All sound that occupies the city are only coming from the breeze and from the fires started by the car crashes. 4 hours after people: Buildings and entire city blocks are on fire because of small uncontrolled fires. Silent chaos reigns throughout the city, but the government complex, including all its buildings, is safe because it is super secure. 12 hours after people: The fires are put out by a convenient splash of rain. Neat. 1 day after people: The power goes out. The New Pyongyang Nuclear Power Plant probably goes off in a spectacular explosion, and the Mega Ryugyong Hotel, the infamous building shaped like a pyramid, has its wondrous lights go out, seemingly forever. 1.5 days after people: The government complexes many buildings had their power cut as well, meaning that the secret government experimentation facility also has no power. All the security systems containing all the biological experiments in cages are turned off, and they all wreak havoc throughout the city, including a group of 100 or so living inanimate objects, which were made by the New Pyongyangians as supersoldiers. 2 days after people: All the creatures escape the government complex, probably by tearing holes through it. The objects roam the city aimlessly in search of food. Those that die in the hunt for food just get recovered in the governments recovery center, which is a magic box that never runs out of power for some reason because it runs of magic instead of puny human electricity. 3 days after people: Amidst all the chaos by the experiments, one of them accidentally detonates the secret missile silo, causing a massive detonation, adding even more radiation to the already irradiated city. 5 days after people: The radiation poisoning sets in. Even more monstrous limbs grow out of the already disgusting experiments, causing them to become unholy abominations. The objects also suffer, and grow into new species of object, most of which are just as disgusting. 1 week after people: Most of the experiments are dead, except for the objects, which suffer a constant cycle of dying of radiation poisoning and recovering until they can develop protection against it. 500 years pass as not much happens. The buildings endure the casual wear and tear, some of the weak slums of the city collapse in on themselves, most of the city burns down by fires started by thunderstorms, and radiation claims the lives of much of the wildlife throughout the city. The radiation finally goes down to safe levels. 500 years after people: The objects, finally being able to withstand the weak radiation, go out of the complex for the second time. There isn't much food to go around anymore, as most of them withered by radiation, so most of them wander aimlessly, just like last time. And they would eventually resort to cannibalism to feed. WIP